


Spectrelations

by Skyuni123



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Pre-Slash, SPECTRE fixit, Spoilers for SPECTRE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Spectre fix-it. </p><p>Bond is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn’t last with Madeleine. Things like that never do. He should have expected it.

Men like him don’t drive off into the sunset. Men like him are destined to one life, and one life only. There is no room for domesticity as a Double-0; you fight until you die. Stepping back and retiring is a dream rarely heard of.

Perhaps, he thinks, with a rueful smile, he should try looking for a partner within the organisation. MI6 isn’t really a fan of such things, but there’s no active rule against it. It’d certainly make life easier if his partner shared a profession with him.  
MI6’s reinstatement of the Double-O programme would make the whole thing a bit easier too...

When he walks into MI6’s semi-new headquarters a mere fifteen days after he’d taken the Aston Martin and driven off – said Aston Martin now being repaired after it hit a building, it was an accident, he’d swear on his life – someone swears loudly and says, “You couldn’t have waited another three days, could you?”

It’s 008, a woman in her late twenties called Ruby, who James has both slept with and been shot by – a long story involving considerable amounts of alcohol, the murder of a Russian drug lord, and the rescue of an ambassador’s pet llama – who looks more than a little annoyed. “Pardon?” James asks, because he actually doesn’t know.

“There’s been a bet.” Ruby says, because of course there has been. James doesn’t know why he expected any less. “On what day you’d come back.”

“And you bet three days from now?”

“Yeah.” She drawls. Her New Zealand accent is thick. James had really never learned why she had decided to join a British spy agency. 

“Who bet the earliest?” 

“006. He thought you’d be raring to go. Or he thought that she’d end up dead. Something like that.”

Alec. Huh. “It’s a bit rude of you lot to bet on my love life.”

“You’d do the same in our position. Plus, there’s not been much to do after you stopped Blofeld. The crime rate has dropped, exponentially. SPECTRE had its hands in a lot of pies.  
Anyway. Tell me. Why did you come back?” She raises gracefully from the step she is sitting on and loops a hand around his arm. 

And for whatever reason, despite the fact that Bond is not very good at sharing his feelings, and as a rule, generally prefers not to, he explains.

He and Madeleine did not part angrily. There was no discrepancy in their feelings, and for once, no untimely death. They parted as friends, and he’d probably end up contacting her later on for some reason or another. 

He just missed the job, and she wanted a life that was more normality than non-stop danger. He couldn’t give her a normal life and it wasn’t fair on her to try. Their split was amicable, and he had left her a bodyguard that she could call on if she ever felt threatened. 

She was and is a strong woman who could take care of herself, but sometimes a little bit of help is always warranted. 

He doesn’t want her to befall the curse that every woman he sleeps with seems to fall prey to. He doesn’t want her to die. 

“Wow.” 008 muses. “You really need to talk to someone about this.”

“We all have our issues.”

“Yeah, and yours are more deep-seated than most. Oh hey… I think I know who won the bet. You should go and congratulate him.”

James doesn’t even need to ask who ‘him’ is. He knows immediately. Of course. Who else would it be?


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q is a sweetheart and I like his cats.

“007.” Q says, a wry smile playing over his face. He’s not even looking at Bond, but instead focussing on assembling… whatever, small, fiddly, piece of equipment he is assembling. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“How did you know, Q?” 

“How did I know you’d be back today?” Q asks, placing his tools down on his workbench carefully. “Magic.”

“That isn’t really an acceptable answer.” 

“It’s the only one you’re going to get, 007.” He says, “Now, if you would, run along, and let me work and revel in the fact that I won the bet.”  
And so, James does. He does have other things to do, considering he has been away from the agency for a few weeks. 

“Oh, and 007?” Q says, as he’s about to leave.

“What?”  
“It’s good to have you back.” Q runs a hand through his mop of hair sheepishly, “I meant that in a purely technical sense, of course, because becoming acquainted with a new 007 agent would be trying and I simply do not have the time.”  
“A purely technical sense?” James raises an eyebrow, “I think that even your cats could tell that you’re lying to yourself, right now.”

“Ada and Turing are more intelligent than most people, including many Double-O agents, 007.” Q says dryly. “Now, run along.”

James quashes his laughter at Q’s cats’ names with a well-timed throat clearing. “Of course. Nice to see you too, Q.”

He’s nearly at the door when Q says, with a hint of his ever-familiar sass, “I’ll see you at your medical, 007. And do be on time, this time.” 

James chuckles and leaves the lab. Q has definitely missed him.


End file.
